This invention relates generally to an aquatic amusement device in the form of a Cartesian diving toy having a liquid-filled vessel with a diving assembly normally floating in the liquid but responsive to an increase in the pressure of the liquid to descend within the vessel. When the pressure is reduced or eliminated, the assembly ascends within the liquid and returns to its floating position at the top of the vessel.
Generally, devices have been designed on the Cartesian diving principle as toys for amusement purposes or as educational devices, with the diving assemblies in the form of simulated marine objects. In the field of toys, it most often is an object to simulate one form or another of real life objects or situations to enhance the utility or amusement of the device.
This often is quite difficult as, for example, will be apparent in designing a Cartesian diving toy. Furthermore, from a commercial standpoint, simple up-and-down movement of a diving assembly may initially raise the curiosity of a user, but it rapidly looses its ability to hold one's attention.
This invention is directed to a Cartesian diving toy simulating the assent and descent of a hot-air balloon. The very nature and shape of a hot-air balloon causes design problems in using the Cartesian diving principle while maintaining accurate simulation. For instance, the simulated balloon must be sufficiently lightweight to ascend and descend within the liquid. On the other hand, the "top heavy" construction of a simulated hot-air balloon presents problems in maintaining the balloon erect within the liquid.
Since most diving assemblies must have a given quantity of gas for effecting the Cartesian diving principle, a challenge can be created for a user to govern the motion of the diving assembly by varying the quantity of gas within the assembly or object.
This invention not only provides a novel diving toy of the character described, but it is adaptable for use as a kit in assembling, experimenting with and operating the toy on the Cartesian diving principle.